


Choir Girls

by selfmadecinderella



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, musician!éponine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfmadecinderella/pseuds/selfmadecinderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU, drabble. Cosette finds Éponine playing the piano in a music room. She thinks that playing the piano makes Éponine's fingers look very elegant. She says so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choir Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! So this was gonna be a chaptered fic, but I couldn't be bothered. I guess I'd write more if people wanted it? I just wanted some fluffy musician!Éponine/Cosette. Ignore me. Enjoy x

Cosette thinks that playing the piano makes Éponine's fingers look very elegant. She says so.

Éponine blushes a little when she realises that Cosette has been watching her play all this time, but she thanks Cosette for the compliment.

She does not remark that she thinks that playing the piano can make anyone's fingers look elegant. Even hers, nails bitten until they bled and tips calloused by the strings of her guitar.

Cosette continues. She says that they look elegant because of the way they glide over the keys, independent and yet so choreographed. She says that the sounds they make, climatic crescendos and poetic diminuendos, give them melodic elegance, but that their movement gives them feminine elegance.

She remarks on the compliments Éponine's voice gives the melodies, the finishing it bestows upon the sharp notes, or the sweetness it gives the natural ones. She remarks on the alto voice, huskied a little by Éponine's teenage Marlboro habit.

She comments upon the way the ghost-white keys match the paleness of Éponine's skin, and the ebony keys match her dyed black hair.

And finally, she rests her head against Éponine's shoulder. Éponine brings the music to a careful stop, and turns to look at the blonde, who kisses her softly. Éponine returns it, pulling her arms around Cosette, who rests her head against Éponine's shoulder once more when the kiss is broken. 

"Play," she says softly. Éponine obeys.


End file.
